The Phoenix in the Birdcage
by Sporedude135
Summary: (Disclaimer: AU of RWBY) The Mesozoic has another name. The First Phase. Aura, a manifestation of ones souls, gives great power and the ability to talk to animals (part of AU). The Current Phase has none of that, or even knowledge of the past. Until the past shows up on their doorstep. Yang Xiao Long finds herself in a new world, unknown to her. She may have to protect it now.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**Hello, Sporedude135 here. I have brung you a new story. This story was one of my first story ideas suggested to me by an anonymous guest on my first story, The Land That Can't Be Erased.**

 **This starts a few days before Jurassic World (the movie) begins and is not related or part of the Land That Can't Be Erased timeline, since I'm already using one character for another story. Lets start, don't wanna waste time... (revised for gender errors -_-)  
**

* * *

 **A Phoenix in a Bird Cage**

 **Chapter 1**

Millions of years ago, dinosaurs and humans coexisted with each other. But these humans are a little different than the humans of today. These humans have something called aura, which is a manifestation of one's soul. They also have semblances, which is a manifestation of one's personal power.

Aura is also special because of it's ability to allow humans to talk to and understand animals. The early humans tamed dinosaurs like we did cats and dogs. But it all changed.

65 million years ago, a large asteroid collided with the Earth, killing the non-avian dinosaurs and forcing humans underground. They stayed underground for millions of years, soon losing their aura, and in terms their semblances. Humanity came up from the ground around a few hundred thousand years ago, during a time of great change. And the rest is histroy.

Humanity has forgotten all about their early time during the Age of Dinosaurs. But what if, in a lucky chance, one of these early humans survived?

* * *

Inside of a large room, Claire watched as a multitude of heaters continue to melt a large ice block containing a girl wearing modern clothing and holding strange gauntlets apparently fighting a strange, wolf-like creature.

"What is it? You interrupted my training today," a man, Owen, questioned as he came up to her.

"Take a look for yourself," Claire told him, turning on a few lights. Owen's eyes went wide when he saw the ice-block.

"Where did you get it," Owen asked.

"Fount it offshore of the restricted zone. We usually pass it off as normal, but the two figures inside it caught our eye so we brung it back," Claire explained. Owen approached the iceberg and put his hand on it. All of a sudden, the iceberg began to melt faster than the heaters could produce heat, melting completely after only a few minutes. The two figures collapsed on the floor, unconscious, but alive.

"Well. I didn't know I had such a warm hand," Owen joked.

"It wasn't you. The girl's temperature suddenly rose to scorching hot levels. It went back down again after the iceberg melted."

"But what is that thing? I've never seen such a beast," Owen questioned. Suddenly, the beast's eyes shot open, and it stood up on two legs. It growled menacingly at them as the guards stationed around the room point their guns at it. It then roared at them, preparing to charge at Owen until the girl's eyes shot open as well. She balled her hand into a fist and sent it straight at the beast's stomach, while also shooting a bullet from her gauntlets. The creature was flung to the other side of the room as the girl got up and charged, punching the beast's jaw, breaking it in two, easily killing the creature.

"Wooh! Finally got him. That makes my Grimm kill count about...I think I killed so many I lost count," the girl exclaimed. Everyone in the room stared at her in shock as the black beast began to dissipate into black smoke.

The ice obscured their vision on what she looked like, but now they can get a good look at her. She has fair skin, lilac eyes, and bright, long, golden hair that fades into pale gold near the ends of her hair. She wears a small brown jacket that goes a little above her lower stomach, a low cut yellow crop top with a strange black symbol on her left breast, a brown belt, a long piece of assymetrical white cloth, black mini-shorts, and brown, knee-high boots.

"Who are you? And was that thing," another man, the security officer of Jurassic World, Vic, questioned.

"Oh, did I shock you with my kill? Got more stories of those in my knoggin...wait, hold that thought, where am I," the girl asked.

"Your in Jurassic World. We fount you in an iceberg that dated to 113 million years ago," Claire told her.

"Jurassic World? I swore I was in the mountains with my teammates fighting Grimm...wait, did you say 113 million years ago!?"

"Yes." The girl was shocked to hear that. Her confident smile went away as she looked at the floor.

"Oh...that blizzard must've froze me solid with that Beowulf, I'm sure Ruby and the gang are frozen in ice blocks as well," she said with confidence.

"Who is this...Ruby person you speak of," Vic questioned.

"Ruby is my sister. We fought together in Beacon Academy. That's probably gone now. But at least I'm still here. Gonna take more than a blizzard to take me down," the girl said as her confident smile came back and she thrust her hands in the air.

"Okay, who are you!?"

"The name's Yang Xiao Long," the girl told them. "You probably have a lot of questions. Trust me, you'll want to know all about my time on Remnant."

"Remnant?"

"That's what this planet is called. Don't you use it still?"

"This is Earth. Remnant is probably what you used to call it millions of years ago," Claire told her. Yang sighed as she looked back at the creature, who had just finished disappearing.

"Follow me. I would like to ask you some questions," Vic said. Yang nodded, and followed him into an interrogation room. There, she explained to them all about a Earth/Remnant during her time. They learned about aura, semblance's, the Faunus, the Grimm, and even dust. However, there was one thing that caught their attention, which was when she explained that aura allowed her and other people with it to talk to animals.

"Your kidding about the talking to animals part right," Owen asked.

"Nope! That's how we managed to tame dinosaurs and all that," Yang replied.

"You tamed dinosaurs?"

"All kinds of them. Heck, we even created new "breeds" from dinosaurs like Stegosaurus and Allosaurus," Yang told them. Claire began to think for a moment. New breeds? Sounds similar to a new asset the lab created a few year ago.

"I won't believe that until you prove it," Vic exclaimed. "There's no way a human can talk to an animal."

"You said this place was called Jurassic World right? Show me a dinosaur and I'll show you," Yang said. She didn't trust Vic. There was something about him that just makes her hair stand on end, metaphorically, not literally.

"Follow me then. I would like to show you something," Claire said, taking the opprotunity. Yang got up and followed her, along with Owen and Vic. They took her outside, to which she was...unimpressed.

"Our zoo's were a little more advanced than this," Yang told them. Claire led them to a paddock that was still under construction. The workers looked at Yang in shock and confusion.

"Don't mind them," Claire said. Yang smiled and they walked up a flight of stairs. They entered through a doorway, leading them to a room with a long window and multiple computer screens.

"Um...so where's the dinosaur I'm supposed to talk to," Yang asked, a little confused.

"Our asset is somewhere in there. Good thing it's feeding time," Claire said. Their attention is drawn to a crane lowering a cow into the paddock. About a minute later, the trees move around haphazardly as something kills and eats the cow. Yang felt her hands tense up as a huge, Utahraptor-like dinosaur walked outside of the tree-line.

"Hm...I don't think I've seen that kind of dinosaur before," Yang told them.

"What is that anyway," Owen asked.

"We we're going to show you later once we realize you can control the raptors before we-"

"Okay I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't "control" the raptors, I bond with them," Owen began. The two began to argue. Yang decided to sneak away and enter the paddock herself. Vic watched her closely as she entered the paddock through the door. The large dinosaur looked at her and snarled.

" **Hey bud, how was your day** ," Yang growled like it was an everyday thing. She growled like her. The dinosaur's eyes widened in shock.

" **How are you able to speak my language!? Humans aren't supposed to talk to animals** ," the creature roared. Owen and Claire stopped their argument long enough and looked at Yang in shock. Vic looks at her in interest. If he can get her to, she might be able to control the dinosaurs and use them for war.

" **Hmph. What a way to introduce yourself to a lady** ," Yang crooned jokingly.

" **Listen here. I don't like you, or any of these humans around me. How are you able to speak my language**!"

" **Simple, I can speak Dinosaur, simple as that** ," Yang crooned again.

"So she can communicate with them," Vic said to himself.

" **Alright, that's it**." The dinosaur roared at Yang and charged, it's mouth wide open. However, Yang simply activated her gauntlets and shot the ground, launching her into the air and right on the dino's back. Instead of killing it, she did something they didn't expect.

" **Who's a good girl**?!" She began to rub her on the neck like you would a dog. The dinosaur stopped and began to croon, it's leg beginning to kick. It laid itself on the ground as Yang got off of his back, rubbing it's stomach. She then stopped and stepped back a little. The dinosaur looked at her and simply grunted.

" **That...actually felt good**."

" **Name's Yang, first-year student of Beacon Academy** ," Yang crooned.

" **I...don't have a name**." Yang's eyes widened as she looked at Owen and Claire behind the glass.

"You didn't give him a name!?"

"We did give it a name. The Indominus Rex, a whole mix of classified species," Claire told her.

"Wait, you created a whole new dinosaur from scratch," Owen questioned.

"Something like that."

"I mean like a pet name, like Rex or Sally," Yang added.

"Oh...uh...we never thought of giving it a name yet. Most dinosaurs here have no names," Claire told her. Yang gave her a blank stare as she looked back at the Indominus.

" **How does Rexette sound** ," Yang growled. The Indominus thought this over for a moment. She does make sense, for a human at least.

" **Sure** ," she grumbles as she stands up. Yang held her hand out, and Rexette went ahead and put her snout in her open palm. Small sparks spun around them and quickly dissappeared. Rexette was now Yang's loyal friend.

"What was with those sparks," Vic asked through the microphone.

"That meant that me and Rexette here became my companion," Yang explained with a smile. Vic turned around and smirked. He's seen enough to clarify that Yang would be useful to him later. He walked out, leaving Claire and Owen in the room.

"Rexette? You could've named her Snow because of her scales or something like that," Owen said. Rexette looked at him with a blank face. "Never mind."

"You can come back now. You've proven...to us that you could," Claire said worried. She had no idea if the Indominus would still attack her. Yang said goodbye to Rexette and walked over to the door. However, the dinosaur got in her way. She smiled in understanding.

" **I know you want to come with me, but everyone will scream in terror if you do** ," Yang crooned as she patted Rexette's leg. Rexette grumbled in disappointment and walked back into her "forest." Yang walked through the door and went back up to Owen and Claire.

"That was the most insane thing I've ever seen someone do! Do you even realize that thing could've killed you!?"

"Its alright Claire. She's a natural with dinosaurs," Owen told her, looking at Yang.

"I get that, but still. It would take more than...than..."

"A seventeen-year-old that's good at kick-boxing?" Claire's eyes widened in shock. Yang was seventeen?

"Heh, I'm starting to like you, reminds me of myself when I was your age," Owen said.

"Thank you, thank you, I have my ways," Yang joked.

"We should take you to ."

* * *

 **Okay, it's not the best start, but hey, I tried. I thank you for taking your time to read this. If you want to share an idea on how you think the next chapter should go, leave a review. Also, I already have a plan for the main villain in the story, but it ain't Vic or Salem (she died 65 Mya).**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Jurassic World belongs to Universal.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2: Now Hired

**The Phoenix in the Birdcage**

 **Chapter 2**

"So let me get this straight. This girl apparently has the ability to talk to dinosaurs, lived millions of years ago, and has this "aura" that gives the user healing abilities," Marsani questions as Yang twiddles her thumbs.

"Yes, and she proved it by taming the Indominus," Claire responded. Marsani looked at Yang with intrigue.

"Hm...do you know who I am?"

"Uh...well, Claire here told me your name was Marsani...but that's about it. Heck, barely know anything about this place either," Yang said.

"Your in Jurassic World, the greatest theme park in the, well, world. We reengineered dinosaurs from extinction by extracting dna from mosquitos trapped in amber, and filling in the missing dna with dna from other animals related to the dinosaur."

"Makes much more sense now," Yang told him.

"You love dinosaurs, don't you," Marsani asked.

"Just as much as I like to fight," Yang replied, holding her fists up.

"Do you want to work as our park's first ever Dino Whisperer?" Owen, Claire, and Yang's eyes widened.

"M-Marsani? Are you sure about this? She's only seventeen years old," Claire told him.

"Actually I'm 113 MYO to be exact," Yang's stated the truth. She may look young, but the ice kept her looking like that for that long.

"Okay, 113 million years old, but people might question us if they see someone that looks like-"

"I'll do it." Owen and Claire look at her in shock. Marsani smiles, pleased with his work. "I mean, I'm gonna have to get used to this new world, so this might be the best place to start."

"Excellent. You'll work as a raptor trainer with Owen," Marsani said. Owen coughs a little before Yang looks at him.

"That's good to here. Raptors tend to be much harder to care for than your average dinosaur," Yang told him. Owen smiled.

"I think it's about time you meet the girls, I bet they'll like you," Owen said. Yang nodded and got up from her chair. She turned to Marsani and Claire, giving a nod as she and Owen walked out. She followed him into a jeep, to which he drove to the paddock in question.

"Were here. Home sweet home, in my opinion anyway," Owen exclaimed. Yang got out of the Jeep as she noticed a man walking up to Owen

"About time you got back, the girls were getting feisty," the man said.

"I know Barry, got caught up in a new discovery," Owen said, motioning to Yang.

"Okay. First off, who's she? And second off, why is she wearing such..."

"This is Yang, the new Dino Whisperer and my new apprentice," Owen told Barry, saying the last part jokingly. "And I rather not answer your second question."

"Dino Whisperer? You don't here that everyday," Barry said.

"So, where are the raptors," Yang asked in anticipation. Owen motioned her to follow him and they walked up a flight don stairs, overlooking the paddock. There, four velociraptors were laying in the sun.

"We were lucky that they calmed down."

"Hey!" The raptor looks up at Owen. They then look at Yang. "This is my new apprentice, Yang."

" **Sup** ," Yang crooned. Everyone, minus Owen, looked at Yang in shock.

"Yeah, forgot to mention she talks to dinosaurs," Owen joked.

" **Wha...how are you able to talk to us!? I thought only Owen could understand us** ," one of the raptors snarled.

"But that's impossible! There's no way someone could talk to an animal, let alone a raptor," Barry said.

"I'll tell you all later. What are their names," Yang asked.

"That ones Delta, that one snarling at you is Charlie, the one looking away is Echo." He then points at the last raptor. "And that's Blue. She's the beta."

"And I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your the alpha," Yang guessed.

"Your smarter than I thought," Owen joked. Yang smiled before looking down at the raptors.

" **The name's Yang. Kinda new around here** ," Yang crooned. Echo grunted before walking away. "Mind if I head down there?"

"I don't think it's very wise to let someone like her into the ra-"

"Go ahead," Owen plainly told her. Yang smiled, but instead of walking through the gate, she jumped off the bridge and into the paddock. The guards thought she fell in and pointed their guns at the raptors. "Hey, Hey! Don't shoot! If you put that many volts into them I won't have my raptors trust or an apprentice!"

" **Figured you'd walk through the door** ," Blue crooned as Yang dusted herself off.

" **Eh, thought it was easier to drop down** ," Yang crooned back as the raptors approached her.

" **How are you able to talk to us** ," Charlie grunted.

" **Simple. I have an aura**."

" **What's an aura**?" Yang explained to the raptors about aura and it's ability to allow her to talk to animals. The raptors were really interested in her now.

"What are they doing," Barry asked as Yang held her hand out to Blue.

"They're about to make a bond." Blue slowly put her snout in Yang's open palm as sparks begin to fly around the five. The raptors now see her as part of the pack.

"That was...beautiful," Barry said. Yang smiled before noticing Vic walking up to the two

"Oh, hey Vic. Didn't expect to see you here," Yang said.

"Looks like we got a successor," Vic told them.

"What do you want Vic," Owen questioned.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to check on our new Dino Whisperer down there," Vic replied. Owen and Barry looked at him with suspicion. Ever since Yang got here, Vic had been looking at her strangely, like he has a plan to use her for something.

"You were saying?" Vic jumped a little when he heard Yang's voice behind him. He quickly turns around and saw her with her hands on her hips.

"How did you get up here so fast!?"

"I walked through the gate," Yang told him.

"But can't you just use your gauntlets?"

"Nah, thought going through the gate was faster," Yang said. She looked at Owen and Barry and winked.

"Anyways, like I said, I wanted to check up on our new Dino Whisperer," Vic told them again. Yang looked at him with the same suspicion Owen and Barry are giving him.

"Yang, how about you go to the park. Me and Vic's talk is more for professionals," Owen told her. Yang nodded and walked off.

* * *

Yang walked into the park. Luckily, everyone thought she was just a normal visitor, so they payed no mind. She explored the park, taking note of all the locations so when she has to go to a certain location, she'll know where to go.

However, she stopped when she heard a speaker saying," Rexy's feeding time occurs in a few minutes."

"Rexy? I wonder what dinosaur that is," Yang told herself. She decided to go check it out. A crowd was standing in front of a large pane of glass, to which she suspected showed her what Rexy looks like. She managed to get a good look through the glass, and noticed a flare being thrown near a goat. Thundering footsteps echoed throughout the paddock as who she believes is Rexy walks into view.

The crowd was cheering Rexy on as the large reptilian clamps it's bathtub-sized jaws around the goat. Rexy soon left, and so did the crowd, except for Yang. She wanted to know more on this dinosaur. It wasn't alive 113 million years ago, so it would be wise to learn everything she can.

"Now how do I get in there?" Yang looked around and noticed a large metal door. It had a large sign saying "Warning:Staff Only." She knows she's part of the workforce, so she walks inside. She goes through another door and ends up in the paddock.

" **Hey! Is anyone here** ," she calls out with the same vocals as the dinosaur in the paddock. However, it sounded a little younger than Rexy's calls. But it was just enough for Rexy to come back into the clearing. She was clearly confused, and looked around, trying to find the source of the calls.

" **Down here**." Rexy looked down and saw Yang looking at her. Was she the source of the calls?

" **What's a juvenile doing here** ," Rexy growled.

" **Yeah, kinda new here. I suppose your Rexy** ," Yang crooned. Rexy didn't seem surprised that Yang could talk to her. Yang was a little confused on why she isn't. " **I'm surprised. All the dinosaurs I talked to looked at me like I grew another head**."

" **I've grown so used to those humans pulling those tricks that I'm no longer surprised** ," Rexy grumbled.

" **You lived for that long**!?"

" **Yes, for most of my life, I've been in contact with humans. I've seen the gadgets they can pull out of nowhere, so I wouldn't be surprised to see them create some sort of machine that allows them to talk to me** ," Rexy crooned.

" **Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I use aura, which is basically my soul** ," Yang crooned back.

" **Aura...I feel like I've heard about it in a dream before**..." Yang and Rexy continued communicating as a janitor came by. He peered through the window when he noticed some yellow that wasn't there before. His eyes widened when he saw Yang, and quickly got his walkie-talkie out.

"There's a civilian in the Rex Kingdom."

* * *

Multiple security guards wielding state of the art tranquilizer guns enter the paddock, only to see Rexy and the girl nowhere to be seen. However, multiple thundering footsteps and laughing caught their attention. They point their guns into the forest, just as Rexy bursts into view, Yang riding on top of her.

The guards were visibly startled by this ordeal. Rexy never lets anyone on her back, though it was kinda obvious why. She never fully trusted humans even since she was created back in the labs of Jurassic Park twenty years ago.

"Isn't that the new Dino Whisperer Marsani hired?"

"Looks like it."

"Hey Dino Whisperer! Get down here this instant," one of the guards ordered her. Rexy stopped, turning her head towards the guards before letting out a grumbling sound. The guards pointed their guns at her, but Yang got in front.

"Woah! Hold your fire! Rexy here hasn't done anything wrong," Yang told them. The guards lowered their guns, but still felt uneasy in Rexy's presence.

"How were you able to ride on her back without her, you know, eating you," one of the guards questioned. Yang sighed. She really didn't want to explain about her aura anymore. She might go tell Marsani to tell everyone about her so she doesn't have to explain every time she's caught with a dinosaur.

"It's a little skill of mine. No biggie," Yang replied. The guards sighed, put their weapons away, and walked out of the enclosure, leaving Yang with Rexy. However, one of the guards was quick to get his phone out and call Marsani about her.

Yang stretched a little, before noticing that a crowd had gathered in front of the window, taking pictures and videos of her and Rexy. Yang looked over at Rexy, who rolled her eyes at the humans in the window. She obviously didn't care for humanity as much as Yang did.

" **So uh...see you tomorrow** ," Yang crooned.

" **...depends on your schedule I guess** ," Rexy growled back. Yang smiled before opening the hatch door and exiting the paddock. When she stepped out and closed the door, a few people approached her, taking photographs and such like a paparazzi would. Owen came just in time.

"Sorry folks, the show's over. Yang, let's go," he said. The people left as Owen and Yang went a different direction. "Okay, what were you doing in Rexy's paddock?"

"I wanted to know what Rexy was since her species wasn't around when I was 'first' alive," Yang quickly explained.

"Alright, just make sure to tell me when your going inside a paddock. Sure, your able to talk and probably reason with them, but we don't want you around something that doesn't like humanity so much that your reasoning can't help yourself," Owen told her. Yang sighed in annoyance, but slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay...okay, I'll watch myself for your sake. Sheesh, your sounding like a parent," Yang told him sarcastically. Owen grinned at her before they exited the hallway to the Rex Kingdom and started heading back to the raptor paddock. In the crowd, Vic watched the two heading back to the paddock. Sipping his drink, he got up from his chair.

"Your proving to be a useful tool Yang."

* * *

 **Danke for reading this chapter my boys! If you want to suggest ideas, leave a review.**

 **Before you leave a review saying "wait, you already had a chapter 2 before," Yes, I did, but I rewrote it because a lot of people didn't like the fact that I added a time-skip and added Nazis as villains to the story and revealed them in this chapter, so I reworked it. Hope you forgive me.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3: Some More Discoveries?

**The Phoenix in The Birdcage**

 **Chapter 3**

The few days later, Yang woke up in her new home, a designated "bungalow" that Marsani gave her. It was near a small lake, and she could see Owen's own home from the other side. She appreciated the placement.

Yang got out of bed and went into the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of cereal, and ate it before she put her clothes on. Gauntlets fully secure on her arms, she stepped out of her her bungalow. After doing a few stretches, she fired her gauntlets at the ground, launching herself into the air.

After doing this multiple times, she landed near the raptor paddock. A few of the workers were shocked to see her come out of nowhere, but continued on working as Yang walked up the paddock's steps. Owen was already there, using a clicker to train the raptors.

"Hold!" The raptors stopped in there tracks immediately. They were apparently chasing after a pig, but now that Owen stopped them, their breakfast had gotten away.

"What you doin there rapman," Yang jokingly asked. Owen looked over to Yang while having his hand raised.

"I'm training the raptors, can't you tell," Owen replied. "Hey! Eyes on me Blue!"

"I sure can," Yang said. Looking down at the raptors, she could hear them spout some insults at Owen. She suppressed a laugh as she continued watching him train the raptors on his own. She was impressed. For a man without an aura, he does know how to train dinosaurs.

"You seem to be a natural at this," Yang told him.

"I've been doing this for a while. Of course I can do it," Owen said. After throwing some meat to the raptors, he held his arm up. "Hold! Eyes up." The raptors look at him. "Go!" The raptors scatter.

The workers cheer Owen on while Yang simply claps for him. Barry approached Owen.

"You finally did it man," Barry said.

"Congrats dude. Never thought someone without aura could train them so well," Yang joined in, putting an arm on his shoulder. Yang sensed someone behind her, and quickly turned to see Vic approaching the three.

"Owen. I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but, damn, you got them eating out of your palm," he told Owen, who turned around to see him as well.

"You came on a good day. It's not usually a happy ending," Owen said.

"Is that why you're not sending in your reports?"

"We've been busy," Owen replied.

"Not too busy to cash your paychecks," Vic said.

"What do you need buddy," Owen asked.

"A field test." Yang gave him a confused look as Owen sighed and shook his head. "Hey. I've just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on its feet," Vic retorted.

"These are wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you DON'T want them in the field," Owen told him.

"I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast," Vic said, motioning to both Owen and Yang.

'What does this have to do with me?'

"Your in my way," Owen said to Vic, walking across the viewing platform. Vic, Barry, and Yang followed him downstairs.

"Come on. We're the same. We're dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future," Vic began. Owen turned and glared at him. "Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines 75 million years ago. And now we know they can take orders."

"We finally make progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon," Barry questioned. Yang finally had enough. Back in her day, dinosaurs were never used for war. Any fighting was most likely between the Grimm, and animals seemed pretty useless then. She rushed towards Vic and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here you. Don't think I'm gonna stand here and let you make weapons out of these animals," she told him.

"Yang, put him down," Owen ordered, trying to calm her. Yang sighed, and put Vic back on the ground. Owen was impressed by her strength. She was easily able to pick Vic up with just one arm, despite him being a fat son of a-

"I'm going for a walk," Yang grumbled. Unfurling her gauntlets, she walked down the stairs, and when she reached the bottom, fired at the ground, sending her skyward. Owen and Barry looked at where Yang was in shock. Vic watched as her body disappeared from view. What were those weapons she wielded? Better yet, he wondered if they could be used for military use. He might ask her later. For now, he continued to discuss with Owen and Barry.

* * *

Near her bungalow, Yang, without her gauntlets, began hitting a punching bag that she asked Marsani to give her to help with her training and to relieve her stress. She was stressed at the moment, NOT happy about Vic treating those raptors like tools.

She remembered back when she was first awake, 113 MYA. She ane her sister Ruby got a pet Sinosauropteryx that they named Zwei. She misses them both deeply.

After punching the bag for a few minutes, she sighed and sat down on a lounge chair. Her stress was soon replaced with boredom. Sure, she could go for beating Vic's head in, but that probably would end her up in a prison cell. So she decided to go explore the park some more.

She arrived at the park and sat down on one of the benches. She sighed as she began to think about what to do for today. Visit Rexette? Go to the gyrospheres? There was so much she could do, especially with the VIP pass that Claire gave her. She actually forgot about that, but had it in her pocket at the moment.

She then got a call on her scr-phone. It was shocking how primitive these phones were compared to what her version of a phone is. Anyways, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, and fount out that Claire was calling her. She picked up the call and put the phone near her ear.

"Hello?"

"This is Claire. Dr. Wu is needing you at the lab," she told her.

"I'll head over there now...where is the lab?" While she knew where to go in terms of park attractions, she had never been to any staff buildings yet. The paddocks don't count mind you. Claire sighed and gave her some directions, and Yang followed them to the lab. She opened the door and entered the lab.

She did get some looks from the scientists in the lab, mostly due to her being unknown to them all at the moment. She simply waved at them as she went inside one of the rooms. In there was a man with black hair, who she assumed was Wu.

"Ah, Yang, you've arrived," he said.

"Your Wu right," she asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm Dr. Wu, lead scientist at InGen. I'm responsible for all the dinosaurs on this island...hybrid or otherwise," he introduced himself.

"Ohhhh. Anyway, what do you need," Yang questioned.

"Claire had told me that they fount you in an ice block that dated to 113 mI'll ion years ago, as well as everything you're able to do thanks to this "aura" of yours," Wu explained.

"Yeah? And?"

"She and Vic began to wonder if you were part of the first phase of humanity. It was only a theory that humans co-existed with dinosaurs during their reign. But now, it seems, we have living proof of that. I just want some blood samples so I can see if your completly different from current phase humans. Once that's over, you're free to go, though I may call you back later," Wu continued.

"Uh...okay...I guess," Yang said. She was expecting something more than a simple blood sample, but she went along with Wu's plan. He took some of her blood, and allowed her to leave. He was surprised and intrigued when the puncture area where he inserted the needle to draw blood suddenly healed itself, and he began to think.

The pineal gland is often said to be where the soul is located. From Claire's information on Yang, aura is a manifestation of one's soul, and with it, you can preform some spectacular feats that no ordinary human being could do, like regeneration.

Maybe, if he looked hard enough, he could find a gene in her blood that might be able to activate it inside current phase humans, who have no such thing. He began to look through her blood and began to work.

He was going to find this gene and make a pill that activated humanity's long lost abilities. With it, he could begin forth a new age! He has a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** :

Yang, after her job was done and she walked out of the lab, decided that she could have some fun and go to the gyrospheres. To her, the gyrospheres were the closest things that Jurassic World had produced to the technology of her day. It was nice to be around technology similar to the tech from her time.

Once arriving, she showed her VIP pass to the one operating the ride, and she went through the VIP lane. Entering her gyrosphere, it closed and she began her descent down itnto the fields. She began to maunver the gyrosphere around, watching the dinosaur in the area do their thing.

She was happy that Wu managed to make them act like their counterparts. Sure, most of the dinosaurs in the field weren't alive 113 MYA, but she was happy that they tried with something.

Something did catch her attention. Another gyrosphere was apparently out and about. And it was heading straight into the restricted zone. The opening they went through was destroyed by something. Something big.

Yang began to worry, and followed the other gyrosphere through the jungle. The gyrosphere stopped beside some dinosaurs, and Yang stopped hers. The two boys inside the gyrosphere didn't notice she was there. She got out of her gyrosphere and approached the boys.

"Hey boys, there a reason your inside a restricted zone," Yang questioned them. The two boys looked at her in shock before noticing her VIP tag and her ID. She works here? How did she get here so quickly?

"Uh...we wanted to check out the dinosaurs, that's all," the older boy told her.

"Yeah, but you could've been doin' that outside the restricted zone. Your not supposed to be back here, so go back through where you came from," she told them. The boys reluctantly obliged, and they drove their gyrosphere out of the restricted zone and back on the path. "Phew. That was-"

When she turned around, she's instantly met with the jaws of an large, black creature. She jumps out of the way as it tries to clamp its jaws around her. She got a good look at the creature. It's roughly thirty-nine feet, with a long, narrow jaw, thick brows over its eyes, and a small sail that grew from its neck to the tip of its tail. It also had white, bony plates that covered it's face and patches on it's side. Its red eyes narrowed at her, ane she instantly knew what it was.

"Atokensis." The large beast growled at her before lunging, each step it takes making the ground shake. She shoots at the ground, launching herself into the air and narrowly avoiding it's snapping jaws. Landing behind it, she fired a few shots at it. The bullets hit their mark, embedding themselves into the beasts skin, but it only seemed to agitate it more.

The beast charged at her again, but this time, she did as well. She ducked underneath the beast's opened jaw and fired at it's weakness, its underside. The creature roared in pain, kicking her away with it's leg and into a tree. She got up like it was nothing.

"Sorry tree." The beast got in front of her again, trying to clamp its jaws around her body. She barely managed to dodge this time, and rolled out of the way as it ate air that filled her spot.

"Sheesh, your slower than I thou-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw a single strand of her hair stuck between the beast's teeth. The beast looked at her in confusion as her eyes turned red. "You!"

The beast didn't get a chance to react as Yang bolted forward, landings multipe punches and kicks on the beast's face before she let off one flaming one, sending the beast, despite its size and weight, through several trees, which burst into flames. The beast roared in pain as it stood up.

"Take some of this," Yang screamed. The beast roared as she fired multipe shots. The shots went straight through the beast's skull, hitting the brain and exploding it's upper jaw. The now dead creature fell to the ground, turning into black smoke.

Yang calmed down enough to realize the forest fire when might of accidentally created. "Woops."

"Woah." She turned around, and noticed the two boys from before, both staring in shock and awe at the display they saw.

"Uh oh."

* * *

 **Annnnddd it's finished Xd. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want your ideas in the next chapter, leave a review.**

 **I'm gonna answer some questions before I end off. First, yes, those two boys are Zach and Grey from the movie. And yes, they just saw her kill a Grimm version of an Acrocanthosaurus.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Grimm Awakening

**The Phoenix in the Birdcage**

 **Chapter 4**

Yang was combing through her mind, trying to find a way to convince the boys that she wasn't some sort of superhuman. She can't give up her secrets yet. She doesn't want the world to bring unwanted attention to her. As she and the boys stared at each other for a minute, Yang finally figured out what to do.

"How much did you see?"

"We heard screaming as we were about to leave that hole in the fence. We were worried, and drove back here to find a fire going on, with you standing in front of something that was turning into some sort of smoke," the younger boy explained. Yang mentally sighed. They didn't see her killing it. That's a relief. She cleared her throat while wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"You see, Jurassic World have these special holograms they would use to train staff in escape tactics in case a dinosaur starts chasing them. You guys just so happened to stumble across it," Yang falsely explained to them. The boys seemed to buy the lie,

"But how did the fire start," the younger boy asked.

"Faulty wire," Yang quickly added. "Now, if you will excuse me."

The boys sat inside their gyrosphere as Yang went behind a tree to call Claire. Fumbling with her phone, she dialed her number and put it to her ear. It rang for a moment, but Claire finally picked up.

"Yang?"

"Uh, Claire. We got a fire down near the gyrosphere zone," she told her. She heard Claire talk to someone else before she ordered some others to the area. Yang sighed, but knew she wasn't done. She'll explain what happened later. She emerged from behind the tree and made her way to the boys. "You two should head back to whoever's taking care of you."

"What are those things on your arms," the younger boy asked, referring to her gauntlets. Yang looked down a bit, trying to find an explanation to tell them.

"Uh...their...armor...yeah. They protect my arms from harm," Yang told him.

"Woah! That's so cool!"

"I know right!" Yang decided to stop herself before she got way into it.

"You two head on home. I have some business to attend to," Yang told them. The older boy was suspicious of her, but sighed and shut his gyrosphere door closed. She waited for the two to roll out of the restricted zone and out of sight before she made her own way back. After docking her gyrosphere, she walked along a secret path and discovered Jurassic World's "Control Room." She has never been to this place, but she needed inside to talk to Claire personally.

After showing the guard an ID card, she enters and goes down an elevator. When it opened, she stepped out, finding a room full of computers and screens. A few of the workers inside gave her odd looks, but she didn't mind. She needed to find Claire. She noticed Claire eyeing one of the screens, showing multiple screenshots of people she believed to be part of Jurassic World's staff.

"Hey Claire."

"Yang?" Claire turned towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"There is a big problem! Something that could destroy this park," Yang told her. Claire raised an eyebrow at her worry.

"What is it? A hurricane? Dinosaur breakout? We have appropriate measures for those, there is nothing to worry about," Claire responded.

"No...something much worse." Claire went silent. Something worse than a dinosaur breakout?

"Worse?"

"I have told you about the Grimm, right?" Yang asked. Claire nodded. She remembered what Yang told her about the Grimm. She was surprised that they took on the form of dinosaurs instead of demons.

"Aren't they extinct though?" Claire asked.

"No...apparently not. That fire that I told you about? That was the result of me fighting an Atokensis," Yang told her.

"That is the Grimm version of the Arcocanthosaurus, right?" Yang nodded. "What was one doing on Isla Nublar?"

"I think it woke up when I did. They are usually active in areas where aura is present. Since I'm the only human with aura around...the Grimm may be starting to awaken," Yang added. Claire's eyes widen a bit, but she calmed.

"I'm sure that we can deal with the threat if it ever comes."

"No, you don't understand! One Grimm usually means there is more in the nearby area. There could be hundreds of them for all I know! We need to get everyone off the island, pronto!" Claire and Yang stopped when they looked up at the screen. The men were observing small traces of what looks to be blood on rocks in a stream. Everyone was confused as to why there was blood there, until one of the men, the commander, noticed blood dripping onto his arm. Looking up, he sees something emerge from the foliage. Since he had his bodycam on, everyone in the control room got to see it. Yang's eyes widened at the sight of what it was.

An Elder Atokensis, covered in a layer of bony armor and a more prominent sail that showed it was one.

It picks up the commander with its jaws. The other men aim their stun guns up and start firing at the beast. While it did nothing to the beast, it did drop the commander, to which it promptly steps on him, ending his life quickly. The other men continued firing, but are quickly mauled by the beast. One of them did manage to fire a tracking device into one of the only exposed areas, its foot, before he met the same fate as his comrades.

The control room began to panic. Yang looked towards Claire.

"We need to evacuate now!"

"We'd never reopen!"

"If you let everyone stay on this island, that monster will come straight for this place and murder everything that is remotely human," Yang yelled. She then turned to Marsani, who was also in the Control Room, witnessing the carnage. "You guys must have some sort of dust-powered weapon, right?"

"We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of warzone," Claire interjected.

"You're gonna have to if you waste time!" The screen then changed to a map, showing a beacon and a path to where its heading. The path lead it straight towards the aviary. "I'm going to go try and stall it. You guys get everyone off the island, hurry!"

Yang rushed back into the elevator. After she left, Vic, who was in the room as well, and called a number on his cellphone.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me. We might have an opportunity here"

* * *

Yang continued through the forest, using her gauntlets as a boost to get her to the area she needed to go. Landing in a clearing in front of the aviary, she waited patiently for her opponent. It was only a matter of time until the beast shows up. And with the thundering footsteps echoing through the forest almost twenty minutes later, she got there early. The Grimm peeked its head from the shadows provided by the canopy. Its red, glowing eyes faced Yang's lilac ones. A snarl erupted from it as saliva dripped from its maw.

"I've always dreamed of killing an elder like you," Yang said. The Grimm roared, charging at Yang. She dodged out of the way in time, but it rammed right into the Aviary, breaking a hole into it.

It was smarter than it looked. It roared around, scaring the inhabitants of the aviary into flight mode. They started flooding out of the hole, to which Yang narrowly avoided by blasting herself away. She watched as most of the flying reptiles escape. They looked oddly familiar, but she didn't know the exact species. But she also realized the Atokensis created a bigger problem. Climbing to the top of a tree, she watched as the flying reptiles flew off...towards Jurassic World. She gasped in shock, but was split about what to do. Go and rescue Jurassic World from the ensuing problem they may cause? Or continue fighting the much more dangerous Atokensis?

Her thought process was interrupted when a tail came out of nowhere, whacking Yang into the air, to where one of the flying reptiles, which was trying to catch up to the rest of the flock, caught her. She struggled against the grip, and started using her aura to start making calls. The flying reptile stopped and looked down at her.

" **What the? How can you speak Pteranodon?** " So that's what it was, a Pteranodon. She realizes it wasn't around during her time, but she thinks it may be an ancestor or descendant of some similar creatures that lived during her time.

" **No time to explain! Can you please put me down!** " Yang called.

" **But wouldn't that kill you?** " It questioned.

" **Just do it!** " It let her go, causing her to fall down towards the earth. She saw the Atokensis about to leave to another area, and shot her gauntlets behind her to give her a boost. She let out a battle cry as she balled her hand into a fist. She slammed it into the beast's head, causing it to crack a bit and a small spike to fall off. The Grimm roared in pain as Yang stayed on its neck, firing her gauntlets into the cracked area. While it did begin to crack it more, she couldn't crack it enough for it to fall off. It finally knocked it off its neck. She rolled on the ground and quickly stood up. She would've launched herself again, but heard a clicking noise. She looked down at her gauntlets before realizing...she was out of ammo.

The Atokensis seemed to notice, and pressed its attacks. Despite being the same size as Rexette, it was more agile than something its size. It brought its jaws down to bite her in half, but she rolled out of the way, dodging its foot in the process. It roared in rage, lowering its head and running at full speed towards her as she stood up. Side-stepping the beast, she then kicked it on the leg. It managed to crack it a bit since she had been absorbing kinetic energy from its successful hits using her semblance, but it wasn't enough to actually break it. It tried stomping on her, ripping her skin off with its jaws, whacking her into a tree with its tail, and tried clawing her chest open, but she proved too nimble.

However, it finally managed to hit her, whacking her with its hands into a tree. This only strengthened her hits, but she knew she couldn't take much more before her aura breaks. But still, she needed to delay it for as long as she can so that Jurassic World could come in and finish it off. She got up, only to come face-to-face with the Atokensis using its head as a battering ram, hitting her and sending her through a few more trees. Her aura was reaching critical levels now. She felt its jaws grab her and throw her into the air. She used this as another opportunity, and punched it on the head before she reached the ground. This managed to destroy its head and neck armor, but this only seemed to agitate the beast more. As she landed, it whipped her off her feet with its tail and proceeded to bring its foot onto her. She held the foot with what energy she had left. It was strong, but the energy she collected and what remained of her aura managed to keep it from crushing her. That was until its eyes glowed a much brighter red. It pushed down with more force than before.

It was too much. Her arms gave way and darkness consumed her sight.

The Atokensis slowly raised its foot up and stepped away. It lowered its head and sniffed her unmoving body. Instead of eating her, it looked back up, feeling negativity stronger than what Yang emitted a few hundred meters away. Drooling with delight, it starts making its way towards the source, leaving Yang in a footprint of its making.

* * *

 **Finally...after a long writers block, I finally managed to scrounge up enough ideas for this chapter. Thank da heavens! I hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, I understand. This chapter probably isn't as good as you hoped it would be. I'd like to discuss some things before I end off.**

 **First off, 18 faves and 16 follows!? HOLY! This is turning into my most popular story I've ever created! I thank you all for at least enjoying it.**

 **Second off, I'd like to tell you some ideas I have for the future of the story. The events of Jurassic World are still happening, as you can see in this chapter, its just the cast and some events play out at different times or are somewhat different. As well, once the Jurassic World "Arc" reaches its end, I will be adding more RWBY characters. However, most of the characters will have their own headcanons for the story, since this is an AU (most of the headcanons are based loosely or somewhat like the characters from a little game called "Killer Instinct," so if you see similarities...don't say I didn't warn you. I may add some of my own OC's or other characters. If you do have ideas for the future, just leave a review and I'm sure to use it.**

 **Lastly, and this counts for all my stories, I'm starting an "Answering Reviews" thing, where I, well, answer questions and reviews. Lets start.**

 **Jyoster: Yeah...been an idea of mine for a while.**

 **Kaine/Jayden (I have a feeling you two are the same person): Yes, I know I'm an idiot (I thrive on being an idiot). And yes, I know that CANON Yang cannot talk to animals in Remnant. So, thanks to you, I've put a disclaimer that states that this is an AU/AHC of RWBY, so that's why Yang can talk to animals in this story.**

 **Indoraptor: ...heck, your right. Why didn't I think of that.**

 **So that concludes this chapter. This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	5. This Story Going on Hiatus

**Author's Note Chapter**

Eh, greetings from the Spiderverse. Spore here.

Well...sorry boys. It wouldn't come in as a surprise if I were to tell you that this story will be going on a long hiatus (not like it already has since I haven't posted anything related to this story since January). I ran out of steam for this story, and I need some time to rethink about what I should do with it. I may come back in a while to continue, but I want to focus on building up my other stories as well.

I hope you understand.

This is Sporedude135, signing off...


	6. UPDATE!

**New Author's Note!**

What's up my cartoony borons!

I know you guys really want an update to this story. I also know I haven't been doing anything about it since I began work on other stories. But, what if I were to tell you that I'm interested in this story again? I'm rewriting this story, that I hope will be posted soon. Right now I'm working on some stuff I want to see later on in that story, such as the "Ancient and Modern Grimms," areas of the world that could be under the control of the Grimm, and even which nations could produce Dust (but that's for a later chapter ;) ).

Sorry about the long wait, but it may soon be over!

This is Sporedude135, signing off...


	7. UPDATE 2

**UPDATE 2**

 **I would like to announce that the remake is finally up. Go check it out I guess:** **s/13457709/1/The-Phoenix-s-Birdcage**


End file.
